My Brother, My Hero
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: AU. Shinichi admired his older brother, Kaito so much. But he doesn't know anything about Kaito's secret. When he found out about it, it's too late. Minor Shinichi x Shiho in the end. Originally written on 2010.


If someone asked Shinichi Kudo, who is his hero and his role model for him all the time? So he will answer loudly and firmly, my brother, Kaito Kuroba!

Yes, he is a hero, a role model for him. Shinichi loves his brother more than anything. Kaito is so smart, so great, and so fond of Shinichi. Kaito always protected Shinichi and never wants to see Shinichi upset or sad. His figure was so authoritative in Shinichi's eyes. One factor that makes Shinichi and Kaito were very close is that they both love magic. Kaito was very good at playing magic and he managed to make Shinichi who never liked magic before turn into very love magic.

Unfortunately, Shinichi did not know Kaito's secret… When he found out, it was too late.. And this is the story of these loving brothers. Shinichi Kudo, is a 21-year-old young man who likes a youth in general. He likes to outing, watch in theaters, playing football, and also playing with his friends. But, there is one thing that makes him different his friends.

Yes! They don't have a brother as great as his brother, Kaito. His friends always feel jealous of Shinichi's closeness with Kaito. They even always wondered why there was an older brother who was so caring and loved his brother so much like Kaito.

One day, on a sunny afternoon, Shinichi had just returned from his campus. As he usually did, Shinichi throw his bag carelessly. Then he took off his shoes and put them carelessly as well. Yukiko, his mother, only could shake her head.

"Can't you not always noisy every time you go home from campus?"

Shinichi laughed softly and grinned slightly. "Hihihi, sorry, Ka-san," he said, kissing his mother's forehead.

"Where's Kaito?" Shinichi asked again. Yukiko raised her eyebrows. "As I expected, his name who you'll be called every time you go home."

Shinichi laughed. "Are you jealous, Ka-san?"

Yukiko smiled. "Of course no, Son! Kaito is in his bedroom, he seems very exhausted."

Shinichi then climb the stairs with riotous and thumping steps. "Remember don't disturb your brother if he is exhausted," Yukiko's voice faintly heard from the lower floor. Shinichi pretended not to hear.

He then opened his brother's bedroom door. Kaito looked asleep, and indeed he seemed tired. But that doesn't reduce Shinichi's desire to tease him. He idly throws his brother's face with a pillow. Kaito never angry everytime Shinichi bothered him. Kaito squirmed and woke up.

"Ah, it's you. Have you eaten?" Kaito asked with sleepy eyes.

"Not yet, I'm not hungry," Shinichi answered casually.

Kaito suddenly glared. "Naughty boy! What if you get sick? Come on, eat now!"

Shinichi giggled softly. "Ah, you are exaggerating, how could I get sick just because I postpone eating? You see, your brother is strong."

Kaito raised his eyebrows and ruffled Shinichi's hair. "You're really a naughty boy!"

"Brother, let's play PlayStation," Shinichi said happily.

"Alright. But with one term," Kaito said.

"What are the term?"

"You have to eat first!"

Shinichi immediately pursed his lips. "Didn't I say that I wasn't hungry?"

"I don't want you to argue with me. You have to eat first. Do you really want to get sick? Do I need to feed you?" Kaito grinned mischievously.

"Oh, alright, alright!"

"That's my brother!" Kaito grabbed his brother's shoulder happily.

"Brother, let go of me!" Shinichi muttered irritably. Kaito laughed again crisply. The two of them then go downstairs.

"Alright, food is ready, boys! We just have to wait for Otou-san, Otou-san will come home soon," Mrs. Yukiko said cheerfully. Kaito and Shinichi nodded simultaneously.

5 minutes later Mr. Yuusaku, Kaito and Shinichi's father arrived and they gathered at the dinner table. The four of them talked very excitingly.

After the brothers spent their food, Shinichi immediately pulled Kaito to the family room.

"Come on, bro, let's play PlayStation! You already promised!"

Kaito smiled, and followed his brother to the family room. In an instant the family room was filled with the brother's laughter. Kaito repeatedly grumbled because he always lost the play station game with Shinichi. Eventually he was bored defeated solely by his brother.

"Boring! C'mon bro, we play this," Kaito said as he took out a few coins and cards from his pocket.

"Playing cards? Aaah... brother, you know I don't like playing cards at all," Shinichi muttered while putting on a sullen face.

Kaito laughed. "It's not playing card, my sweet little brother."

"Look at this..." Kaito then arranged the coins.

Shinichi who didn't understand at first, finally understood. "Aaah... magic? For what? You know I don't like magic and I think it's a stupid game... Come on, let's just play PlayStation..."

"You will like it... Just take a look first, okay." Kaito said with a wink. Shinichi yawns widely. Kaito slowly rubbed the arranged coins with his card and... after the card was lifted, the coins that had been rubbed had disappeared and had miraculously moved into Shinichi's palm. Shinichi gasped.

"COOL! How do you do it, bro?" Shinichi asked with sparkling eyes.

"Cool isn't it? Do you still consider magic is a stupid game, my brother?" Kaito smiled slightly.

Shinichi shook his head, he still looked amazed.

"My most handsome brother in the world, teach me! Teach me please!"

"With one term!" Kaito said with a mischievous smile.

"What are the term? Ah, you always use terms!"

"You must be able to take this!" Kaito said with a naughty grin while brandishing Shinichi's shoes that were already in his hand.

"Brother, it's my shoes! Give it back!" Shinichi muttered as he tried to grab his shoes.

Kaito laughed out loud. "Catch me if you can ! Hahahaha…." The two brothers then chased each other.

Shinichi and Kaito were completely unaware that their parents were peering and talking from behind the door.

"Look at our children," Yukiko muttered. "They were very close."

Yuusaku smile. "Don't you happy to see them like that?

Yukiko sighed. "I'm certainly happy. But... you know, darling... what Dr. Araide said to us 2 days ago..." Yukiko's eyes suddenly teary.

Yuusaku was stunned. Dr. Araide's words returned to ringing in his ear. _"Acute lung cancer._ _Acute lymphoblastic levichorposus._ _It's too late._ _The tumor has grown too large and has eating one of his lungs slowly._ _Life expectancy is only 4-5 months._ _There is nothing I can do."_

"Well... it's just a verdict of an ordinary doctor... Doctor Araide is just a human being like us ... Who can determine a person's life is only God." murmured Yuusaku with full of confidence even though his heart feels very sad. Sooner or later, he will lose one of his beloved sons.

"Isn't it better if we tell Shinichi the truth?" Yukiko asked.

Yuusaku shook his head vigorously. "No. We better keep it a secret. Shinichi doesn't know anything, it's better. I can't bear to hurt his feelings," he whispered. "And remember, Kaito also told us to keep all of this as a secret from Shinichi.

Yukiko sighed, and watched her two sons who looked so cheerful.

"Teach me, teach me now, please, let's go, I'm tired," said Shinichi pleadingly.

"Hahaha ... okay, alright.." Kaito finally returned Shinichi's shoes. Then sit back.

"Okay, here we go, brother, I will try to teach you this manipulation card trick... do you see?" Kaito asked while demonstrating his hand that was about to manipulate the card. His hands were empty at first, but when he waved his hand, one by one the card appeared from his palm. Shinichi squealed with excitement.

"Very cool! You don't use shaman, isn't it bro?"

Kaito laughed out loud. Saw his brother laughing, Shinichi laughed too. But after a few second, Kaito's laughter turned into a broken cough. Shinichi then stopped his laughter.

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked anxiously, because Kaito coughing continously. Kaito just shook his head. He then ran to the bathroom with his hands covering his mouth. Curiously, Shinichi followed him.

Inside the bathroom, Kaito looked down on the sink. "Brother?" Shinichi called softly.

"I told you I'm fine, why are you following me?" Kaito asked without turning around at all.

"You're not okay. That is not an ordinary cough."

Suddenly Shinichi saw that there was blood on the sink. He poked the blood.

"Brother, can you explain why there was blood in the sink?" asked Shinichi suspiciously.

"Oh that. That's mosquito's blood. I catch and killed 2 mosquitos at once earlier." Kaito replied coldly.

"Brother, do you think I'm a kindergarten student? This is not mosquito's blood. Brother, please be honest. Your cough doesn't bleed right?" Shinichi asked sharply again. Kaito then looked at his brother deeply.

"It's mosquito's blood. Understand? Okay, I'm not going to argue. Come on," said Kaito while giving a signal for them to return to the family room. Shinichi finally gave up and didn't say anything again."

"From where you learned magic like that?" Shinichi asked when they were back in the family room. Kaito smiled. "I learned from books. One moment, I'll show you the book."

Kaito go to his room, 5 minutes later he appeared again with a large black book in his hand. He showed the book to Shinichi's face. "This is it. I learned from here."

"What book is that?" Shinichi asked.

"How to do Magic. The work of David Blaine," Kaito answered.

"And who is David Blaine?" Shinichi asked again while flipping through the book.

"He is one of the most famous and greatest magicians in the world."

"Where did you buy this book, bro? And why are you interested in learning magic?" Shinichi was very surprised because only now he knew his brother liked magic, even though they were very close since they were small boys.

"I bought it at the exhibition. Not bad, I got a discount, hahaha... Um... I learned magic to... forget…. eh, " Kaito suddenly looked awkward.

"Forgetting what?" Asked Shinichi while raising his eyebrows.

Kaito shook his head vigorously. "It's okay ... uh it's already night... It's time to sleep, bro, by the way the book is for you."

"Really, bro? This is for me?" Shinichi asked.

Kaito nodded. "You can learn magic too from that book."

Shinichi felt very happy. "Brother, you're the best brother !" He said repeatedly and because too cheerful, he almost kissed Kaito's cheeks without realizing it.

"Ugh.. What are you doing..." Kaito said with a frown.

"Ahahaha, sorry, I'm too carried by emotions," Shinichi chuckled. Kaito shook his head with a smile, then they both go upstairs and in an instant the house became quiet.

In the morning, as usual, Kaito and Shinichi breakfast before they go to college. That morning Kaito looks quiet, and his face looks pale. Shinichi immediately felt that there was something wrong with his brother.

"Are you sick?" Shinichi asked with concern. Kaito smiled a little and shook his head, then scooped the eggs again.

"You know bro, last night I barely sleep, I read the book from you! A very cool book! I have practiced the tricks, but I'm still not good as you!"

Kaito didn't answer Shinichi's babbling. He gripped the bottom of his chest and frowned.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with you? Your chest hurts?"

Kaito gripped his chest again, then shook his head. "I am alright. Come on, we go to campus," he muttered with a weak voice. Shinichi did not ask anything again, but he was sure something was wrong with Kaito. He was sure last night Kaito was indeed coughing up blood and this morning it seemed Kaito looked so sick. _What's wrong with him actually?_

On his campus, Shinichi could not concentrate to listen to what the lecturer explained. His mind was only fulfilled by his brother.

Meanwhile, at home...

Kaito came home earlier than Shinichi. Yukiko immediately welcomed her eldest son. He looks so weak. "Eat first son, you must be tired right? After you done eating, immediately take your medicine," Yukiko said, kissing Kaito's cheeks lovingly. Kaito nodded and followed his mother's orders. He kept holding his chest while frowning. Yukiko can't bear to see her eldest son like that.

"Shinichi has come home?" Kaito asked.

Yukiko shook her head. "Not yet. Come on, honey, take your medicine quickly before your brother comes home."

Kaito followed his mother's order. Shortly after he ate and drank medicine, Shinichi came home, as usual by throwing his shoes and bags.

"Lalalalala ... I'm home!" shouted Shinichi cheerfully. He throws his shoes and bags carelessly without seeing the surroundings. As a result, the bag he was throwing landed right on Kaito's face with a loud thump sound.

"Ouch!" Kaito groaned as his brother's bag landed right on his face. Yukiko glared at Shinichi. Kaito removes Shinichi's bag from his face. Fresh blood poured from both of his nostrils continuously.

"Brother, oh my God, forgive me, I didn't see you on the couch," Shinichi said in surprise.

Yukiko immediately scolded Shinichi. "How many times have I told you Boy, don't be noisy every time coming home from campus! Especially throwing bags carelessly like that! You are so childish, Shinichi! Look at your brother! There is lots of blood!"

Kaito rubbed his nose and shook his head. "Ka-san, Shinichi isn't intentional, don't need to scold him ike that," Kaito said quietly while his nose continued to bleed.

"Shinichi, go to your room and change your clothes," Kaito ordered. Shinichi nodded. He felt very guilty for injuring his brother.

When Shinichi went to his room, Kaito's nose treated by Yukiko.

"Ka-san, you don't need to scold him. You know my nose is bleeding not because he throws the bag."

"I must pretending. Because of that, it's better if he knows right? Instead we must continue to play in front of him. I can't bear to lie to him continuously, Kaito."

Kaito shook his head. "No. I don't want him to know, and I want to stay like that."

Yukiko sighed. There is no point in arguing with her eldest son, because he is so stubborn.

Shortly afterward, Shinichi came out from his room. "Brother, let's go to the park, the weather outside is nice, come on, I want to show my magic tricks that I have learned."

Kaito nodded, shrugged, and throw asked glance to his mother.

"Alright, you can go. But don't be home too late."

"Yeaaah! C'mon, let's go, bro!" said Shinichi while pulling Kaito's hand, and they walked towards the park.

"Why are you walking so slow like that?" asked Shinichi in astonishment when he saw Kaito walking in foot very slow, his face a little pale, and his breathing sounded a bit breathless.

"It's far." Kaito refrained from gripping his sore chest.

"Far? 5 minutes again we will arrived. What's the matter with you actually, bro? From yesterday you were weird," Shinichi said as he blew a balloon from the gum he chewed.

"You're so fussy. Just like a detective. I told you that I'm fine, " Kaito answered with fury while popping Shinichi's bubble balloon with his index finger.

Shinichi pouted and shrugged his shoulders. They finally arrived at the park. The two brothers sat down.

"So ... what kind of magic can you do?" Kaito asked.

"Eng, er ... if it's ugly or you can saw the trick please don't laugh at me, okay," Shinichi's face suddenly turned red. Kaito snorted.

"How can I laugh at my own brother? Come on, show it. It's called learning."

Shinichi then took out a pencil and tissue from his pocket. He wrapped the pencil with tissue, and twisted it. When he takes off the tissue, the pencil is twisted as well. Kaito clapped happily.

"Cool, my lil bro! I'm so proud!" Kaito tickled and ruffled his brother's hair with pride.

"Ah brother, you made me shame..." Shinichi said. "Stop tickling me!"

"No, no. Hahaha ..." Kaito laughed as he continued to tickle Shinichi.

"Ah, my brother, you really like to tease me! Let's carry me if you can!"

"Carry you? It's not a big deal! Come on, climb to my back."

However, when Shinichi just about to climb onto Kaito's back, Kaito had fallen. Obviously Kaito can't carry Shinichi because Shinichi's body is bigger than him. The brothers then laughed out loud.

"Wow, Shinichi, we meet again. Looks like you are very happy," a voice heard. Shinichi and Kaito turned around. There were 3 young men standing in the park.

"Uh, hello, uh oh, Gin, Vodka, Scotch," Shinichi replied nervously. Gin, Vodka, Scotch are Shinichi's enemies at the campus. They always fight. Gin, Vodka, and Scotch really likes to bully and disturb Shinichi.

"Who are they?" Kaito asked as he stood up and cleaned his clothes from the grass.

"Campus friend," Shinichi muttered with a slight shaking voice.

"Oh, it turns out you have a bodyguard outside campus?" Gin asked sarcastically. Kaito feels more confused.

"Sorry, what is your problem with my little brother?" Kaito tried as politely as possible. But if they dare to lay a finger on his brother's hair, they have to deal with him. The three young men suddenly laughed.

"Brother? Geez, are you his brother?" Vodka said as he holding his laughter.

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "Yes, and what's the problem?"

"Pity," Scotch said.

Gin nodded, then stared at Kaito who looks very thin with insulting glance.

"Our problem on campus is not over yet," said Vodka again in a threatening tone.

"Come on ... how much do you have, you're a rich kid," Gin said.

Shinichi shook his. "I don't have any money, I have given all my money to you!"

"Don't make a lot of excuses!" Scotch shouted. He pushed Shinichi's chest until Shinichi fall to the ground, then reached into Shinichi's pocket by force. Shinichi can't do anything because his knees hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kaito shouted angrily as he punched Scotch's stomach as hard as he could. Scotch moaned softly, then try to punched Kaito. Kaito swiftly ducked. Then he pulled the wallet out of his pants pocket. When Kaito's wallet opened, the wallet pull out a big fire. Scotch looked very surprised.

"Touch my brother again, and I swear I will burn your neck!"

"He's crazy! He has black magic!"

While breathing heavily, Scotch gestured to his two friends to leave. When the three of them had left, Kaito approached to Shinichi.

"You're okay right? Are you hurt? Is there something broke?" Kaito asked anxiously as he pressed Shinichi's arm.

"I'm fine."

"It's cloudy. Let's go home," Kaito said while helping Shinichi stand up.

"Why do they bother you? Why don't you ever say anything to me?"

Shinichi sighed. "I also don't understand why they really like to bully and embarrass me. I think they are jealous of me."

"Jealous? Why do they have to be jealous of you?" Kaito asked confusedly. Shinichi shrugged.

"I have no idea. Maybe they are jealous because I'm the smartest student in the campus and one of the lecturers' favorite," he answered.

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "You're so confident."

Shinichi giggled. The two of them continued to walk slowly. When they walk on their way home, Shinichi suddenly interested to a brochure attached to an electric pole.

"What is that?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi picked the brochure and skimmed it.

"David Blaine held a short magic course. If you really interested, contact Donny. Hey, brother! See! The David Blaine that you tell to me held a short magic course! Cool, it's great if I attend!"

"Strange. Before you used to think magic was a stupid game, but when I only showed you two tricks, you were immediately interested," Kaito said while grabbing the brochure from Shinichi's hand.

"You mean I may not interest in magic?" Shinichi asked with a frown.

"Brother, I'm just kidding!"

Arriving at home...

"Ka-san, look at this!" Shinichi said while show the brochure to his mother.

"What is that, honey?"

"There's a short magic course from David Blaine… may I attend it?"

Yukiko looked at her youngest son in confusion. "Magic? Since when you like magic, my son?"

"Since I showed a stupid trick to him," replied Kaito with a small smile.

"Hah, just as I thought... you always followed what your brother did..."

"So, how? May I attend it?"

Yukiko shrugged her shoulders, then throw asked glanced to Yuusaku.

"As long as you like it, of course you may attend it." said Yuusaku.

"YEAAH! THANK YOU KA-SAN, OTOU-SAN!" Shinichi shouted excitedly, because he was too excited, he jumped up and down irregularly and finally his head hit the edge of the cupboard. Yuusaku, Yukiko and Kaito burst out laughing.

Shinichi rubbing his head and frowning. "Why are you laughing at me?! My head feel sore!"

"Here, bro, I will treat it..." Kaito said as he stroking his beloved brother's head.

"Zzzz... I'm not a small boy bro, thank you," muttered Shinichi irritably. Kaito chuckled.

"You're indeed my sweet little brother, weee..." Kaito said while sticking out his tongue. Shinichi pouted again.

"Alright, alright, stop teasing each other, boys," Yuusaku smiled. He felt very happy because every day he always saw Kaito and Shinichi laughing and joking together. _But, will I be able to see their happiness_ _longer_ _?_ He thought sadly. Dr. Araide's voice ringing in his ear once again. _'4-5 months._ _There's nothing I can do.'_

"Otou-san, why are you daydreaming?" asked Shinichi suddenly.

Yuusaku realized from his reverie, then shook his head. "Oh no, I'm fine, eh oh, when the course will be held?" Yuusaku tried to hide his awkwardness.

Shinichi checked the brochure he was holding. "May 16th ," he said. "It's still 3 weeks away."

"Oh okay. Then don't forget to prepare yourself."

"Alright... enough talking, what if we eat? I cooked ramen noodles and tempura udon," said Yukiko.

"Really, Ka-san? Hooraaay!" exclaimed Shinichi and Kaito simultaneously. All of them rushed to the dining table. At the dining table, as usual the happy family chatting while eats.

When they were having a fun conversation, Kaito suddenly glared. He looks so weird.

"What's the matter?" asked Shinichi.

"I'm not feeling well. I want to sleep. Ka-san, the food is very delicious," said Kaito then he hurriedly entered his room.

Shinichi raised his eyebrows. "Actually, what's wrong with him, Otou-san, Ka-san? He looks so weird lately. He isn't sick, right?"

Yukiko and Yuusaku exchanged glances. "Well, you know, your brother likes to be obscure just like your father. It's a genetic." Said Yukiko while grinned at Yuusaku.

In Kaito's room...

Kaito repeatedly vomited blood in the bathroom in his room. Actually he also couldn't bear to continue to pretending like everything is alright in front of his brother. He clutched his chest tightly. _It's really hurts._ _God, I can't stand it..._ Kaito groaned silently. _Dear God, if indeed death is the best way for me, just call me now, God... Death is nothing compared to this pain..._ Then he sleeps to relieve his pain.

The next day, Shinichi suddenly appeared in his room.

"You are like a ghost, often appear suddenly," Kaito said while yawning. His chest still feels very painful.

"Hah, like I never make you surprised before," said Shinichi stubbornly. "Come on, come on, we play magic again, let's practice again!"

Kaito actually doesn't want to do anything, because his chest hurts like hell, like hundreds of knives stabbed at once into his chest. He also felt very tortured because it was difficult to breathe for him. But he did not have the heart to refuse his brother's request.

Finally he go downstairs with Shinichi. In the family room, they were playing magic again. Shinichi looked better in playing magic. He can play card manipulation, predictions, and so on now. Kaito himself was quite amazed by the rapid progress of his brother, until he felt he didn't need to teach his brother again. _It's not in vain I gave that book to him_ , Kaito thought proudly.

The day of the David Blaine's short magic course will be held was getting closer, and Shinichi was getting excited. One day, when Kaito was relaxing on the sofa, he saw a magazine lying on the table. He took the magazine and turned the pages of the magazine. He stopped at one page that had an advertisement installed. He reads it slowly. It turned out that the ad was an advertisement of a magic competition, the competition was named Beika Magic Competition.

Enthusiastically, Kaito moved from the sofa and looking for his lovely brother. Finally he found Shinichi was busy feeding their pet hamsters.

"DOR!" Kaito shouted as loudly as possible. Shinichi jumped in surprise, he accidentally spilled the hamster's food into the cage, made the hamster also shocked, then biting Shinichi's index finger.

"Ouch!" Shinichi hurriedly pulled out his index finger from the cage. "You're really surprised me! See my finger!"

"Sorry. Look at this, bro!" Kaito said while giving the magazine to Shinichi.

"This is...a magazine? And what? Can it turn into fire?" Shinichi asked curtly, he still felt a little annoyed because he was surprised by his brother.

"Obviously not. Read it first," Kaito said impatiently.

"Beika Magic Competition? Then?"

.

"Then? Then register yourself!"

Shinichi looked at his brother's face in doubt. "You mean, you want me to participate in this competition?"

"No, I want you to be a cleaner in this competition," Kaito said impatiently. "Yes, obviously I want you to participate in this competition!"

"Brother, are you sure? No, no, no, I'm not confident... it's better if you are the one who participated, you're 50 times better at playing magic than me," Shinichi said doubtfully.

"You're exaggerating. I see your progress so rapidly, my lil bro. I really want you to take part in this competition. I want to see my brother on stage," Kaito said while looking at Shinichi deeply. He looks so serious.

"Brother, you're so weird. There are still many opportunities to see me on the stage other than in this competition right? We still have much time!" said Shinichi while looking at his brother's suspiciously.

Suddenly, Kaito's face looked so weird. "I don't have much time." he whispered.

"Brother, you're 24 years old, of course you still have much time!"

"I don't think so." Kaito muttered shortly, staring blankly at the window. Shinichi did not understand what his brother meant. _What does he mean by 'I don't have much time?_

Confused, Shinichi finally asked for opinions from his parents. Yuusaku and Yukiko naturally understand that seeing Shinichi competing in Beika Magic Competition is Kaito's last wish. Both of them encouraged their youngest son to take part in the competition. Because constantly gets persuasion, Shinichi finally gave up and took the competition registration form. He himself was confused why Kaito and his parents continued to urge him to join the competition.

"I'm sure you will win in this competition, oh, I can't believe it, I'll see my little brother on stage, hopefully, I still have enough time."

"What do you mean by _'hopefully I still have enough time?'_

"Nah, it doesn't matter. Wow, time flies so fast, isn't it? David Blaine's short magic course is within 2 days! I'm sure you'll be amazed by this magic," Kaito tried to divert the conversation.

2 days later, Kaito and Shinichi left for David Blaine's short magic course. Shinichi looked so enthusiastic. And it's true just as like Kaito's said before. Shinichi was repeatedly amazed by the magic that David Blaine demonstrated. Starting from escape from ice, number prediction, stop the heartbeat, etc.

"How can he do it?" The words repeatedly said from Shinichi's mouth, and Kaito repeatedly replied "For sure he didn't use black magic." When the event is over, they get a certificate. Shinichi couldn't wait to go home and practice the tricks given by David Blaine at the course.

The day was very late when Kaito and Shinichi arrived at home. Shinichi endlessly whistled and hummed. He felt very happy today. Moreover, he got a certificate. He constantly watched the certificate over and over again.

"Put your certificate, it's already late, it's time for my little brother to sleep," There was a tone of amusement in Kaito's voice. Shinichi looked at the clock. It's almost 12 at night.  
Shinichi nodded, then put the certificate and walked to his room together with Kaito.

When he was about to enter his room, Shinichi suddenly wanted to say something to his brother. "Brother," he called softly.

Kaito turned. "I love you," said Shinichi. The words just came out of his mouth. After realizing what he had just said, Shinichi suddenly blushed.

Kaito raised his eyebrows and his lips curled. "I know, fool. Let's sleep."

Shinichi nodded, and the two brothers entered their own bedrooms.

The next day...

At 4 in the morning, Yukiko entered Kaito's room to deliver his medicine. She knocked the door of Kaito's room slowly. After knocked several times, Kaito didn't answer or even opened the door of his room. Curiously, she opened the door of her eldest son's room slowly. The door opened. It turns out the door isn't locked.

"Kaito?" Mrs. Yukiko called softly. Kaito didn't answer.

Yukiko sat slowly on the bed. "Son?" call her again. "Here, this is your medicine." But Kaito didn't answer at all. His eyes kept closed. Slowly, Yukiko touched and raised her son's hand. His hands felt so cold. Then she released his hands. Kaito's hand drooped limply. In the corner of his lips, and his nostrils, there was a dry blood.

Yukiko slowly stroked Kaito's hair. She realized that her eldest son had lost the battle against his illness. She wipes her eyes, then called her husband. With hurried steps, Yuusaku followed his wife.

Arriving at Kaito's room, Yuusaku fixed Kaito's hand position. "Rest in peace, my son, my champion." He whispered into Kaito's ear. "Honey, let's call the ambulance."

Yukiko nodded while sobbing softly, while Yuusaku rubbed his wife's back gently.

Meanwhile, Shinichi wakes up late. When he got up and looked at the window, there was heavy rain outside. He turned to the wall clock in his room. Time shows at 8 am. "Ah, it's raining early in the morning," Shinichi muttered to himself.

He changed his pajamas and came out of his room. Then he ran to Kaito's room. But the room was empty. Kaito's room looked so neat. Shinichi was confused and astonished. _This is Saturday, why Kaito isn't in his room? Isn't he didn't have college schedule on Saturday?_ He felt it was impossible for Kaito to go out without inviting or waking him up at all.

Without guessing anything, Shinichi go downstairs with jumped three stairs at once. When he reached the family room, he saw his parents sitting on the sofa, and Dr. Araide. Their faces looked grim. He saw his mother sobbing and clutching a white shirt, while Dr. Araide and Yuusaku were seen trying to comfort and persuade her. Shinichi frowned. _Isn't that Kaito's shirt that Ka-san was held?_

"Come on, honey. We know that in the end this will happen." whispered Yuusaku.

"He is a strong boy. You must accept it, Mrs. Yuusaku." said Dr. Araide in a low voice.

"He told me that he wanted to wear this shirt while watching Shinichi competes later," Yukiko continued to sob. "My son, my eldest son..."

"C'mon honey, there's nothing we can do. People in the ambulance are waiting. Come on. We have to take him," said Yuusaku softly while pulling his wife's arm. Shinichi felt more confused and he had a bad feeling about this.

"Otou-san, Ka-san, what's wrong? Ka-san, why are you crying? Where is Kaito? He is not in his room."

Yuusaku, Yukiko, and Dr. Araide looked shocked. They did not realize that Shinichi had been watching the three of them.

Yuusaku sighed. He raise from the chair, then held Shinichi's shoulder tightly. "He died while sleeping."

"He? Died? Who is he?"

Suddenly, Yuusaku's face looked very old. His voice trembled, and hoarse. "Your brother, son! Kaito! Your brother is gone! Forgive us, because we have to keep it as a secret from you, because Kaito himself doesn't want us to tell you!"

Shinichi try to digest his father's words. _How could Kaito die? Didn't yesterday we still attend David Blaine's magic course together? And didn't Kaito promise to watch me at Beika Magic Competition later? Isn't he so eager to support me? No, no no, Otou-san must be joking._

"Otou-san, your joke isn't funny at all, you know!"

"I'm serious, son! Kaito was gone! He leaves all of us forever!" Yuusaku shouted sadly. Still not believing, Shinichi threw a glance at Doctor Araide and his mother. Saw Doctor Araide bowed his head, and his mother nodded her head very slowly, Shinichi realized that his brother was really gone. And his father didn't joke at all.

Then he reflexively ran out of the house. Ambulances are parked in front of his house. Shinichi ran very fast into the ambulance, ignoring the medical team who was calling him. He takes off the white cloth covering the bed in the ambulance. After removing the cloth, Shinichi was stunned. In front of him, his brother, his hero, his role model, Kaito, lying lifeless, wearing pajamas, his face so pale, his eyes closed and his arms clasped. His lips smiled. His face looks so peaceful.

 _How is this possible? No, this is not Kaito... Didn't we have fun last night?_ Shinichi thought in shock.

Yuusaku then entered the ambulance. "Son, come on. Your brother must be taken to the hospital for autopsy. You must accept he's gone now."

"No! This isn't Kaito! Otou-san, last night I still had fun with him! How could he's lying lifeless like that now?!" Tears flowed slowly from his eyelids without Shinichi realized at all.

"Son! Listen to me! Kaito has suffered from acute lung cancer since a long time ago! Kaito knew he won't live longer!" replied Yuusaku with teary eyes. Shinichi looked at his father in disbelief. _Lung cancer? How is that possible? Kaito always looks healthy..._

With full of mixed emotions, Shinichi run to his room, ignoring his parents shouts, then he took the magic competition registration form he would attend. He returned to the ambulance, harshly slapping Kaito's cheeks and shook Kaito's body repeatedly.

"Brother, you're joking too much! See this! Look at this form! How come, bro, you promised to watch and support me in this competition! Come on, open your eyes, I don't want to be joking, you know!"

Yuusaku returned to the ambulance, and held his youngest son's waist tightly. "Shinichi! Calm down son, stop it! You have to accept it, your brother is in God's lap now! Let him rest in peace!"

"Otou-san! HE'S JUST JOKING, HE'S JUST SLEEPING, I KNOW IT!" shouted Shinichi while trying get rid of his father's tight hug. "OPEN YOUR EYES, KAITO!"

"Enough, Shinichi! Enough! You can't bring him back!" Yuusaku exclaimed as he pulled Shinichi out of the ambulance forcefully. After Yuusaku and Shinichi came out of the ambulance, the medical team then said goodbye to take Kaito to the hospital for autopsy.

"When it's finished, you can go to the hospital, Yuusaku-san, thank you," said one of them. Yuusaku nodded. Shinichi's tears then broke on his father 's chest. Yuusaku stroked his youngest son's hair lovingly.

2 days later….

When Kaito's funeral took place, Shinichi did not want to go out to see the funeral procession of his brother. He just sat quietly in the funeral home, and didn't talk anything. After the funeral procession was over, mourners endlessly said condolences to him, trying to cheer him up, and patted his back. Shinichi only could smile wryly and thanked them all. Disappointment, anger, sadness all mixed into one in his mind. He felt angry and disappointed because he never suspected that his beloved family could lie to him. He also regretted his insensitivity, even though lately, Kaito did seem a little strange.

When it's almost night, one by one the mourners finally went home. Yuusaku and Yukiko looked at their youngest son anxiously.

"Did you see? Look at our son. He was so devastated." Yuusaku whispered to his wife.

"It's understandable. Kaito is like a hero for him," said Yukiko. "He hasn't eaten yet."

"I know ... it must be difficult for him."

"It's better to leave him alone now."

"No. I understand his feelings, but he can't stay miserable like that." said Yuusaku. He approached Shinichi, then sat next to Shinichi. Shinichi just turned his head for a moment, then looked back at the photo of him and Kaito, and the card that he held.

"He will be very proud if you can play card manipulation trick well in Beika Magic Competition later," muttered Yuusaku as he staring at the card held by Shinichi.

Shinichi pretended not to hear. He squeezed his card with anger. Yuusaku sighed. His glance turned to the photo held by Shinichi .

"How can he carry you? Your boddy is bigger than him."

"Otou-san, why are you all keeping it as a secret from me?"

"Because Kaito didn't allow us to tell you," Yuusaku muttered quietly.

"I'm his brother! I have the right to know!" Shinichi exclaimed angrily.

"Kaito doesn't want to look weak in front of his brother, Shinichi." His mother said suddenly.

"How can he think like that?"

"We once asked him why we may not tell you. And he answered, because he wanted to always look strong in front of you and did not want to make you worried about him.."

"It's too late! He is gone. And I'm stupid! I suspect there was something strange about him lately, but it never occurred to me that he had lung cancer!"

"Win the competition, son. Your brother will smile in heaven if you win. Make him proud of his little brother." Yuusaku whispered while looking at his youngest son seriously. Shinichi nodded firmly.

The long awaited day finally come. Shinichi really eager to follow the Beika Magic Competition. He trains hard everyday. Unexpectedly, he won first place in the competition. Yuusaku and Yukiko applauded proudly when they saw their youngest son raise the trophy.

"Is there a word you want to say?" asked the host.

"I want to sing a song, Save You from Simple Plan. I sang this song to commemorate my brother Kaito who died of lung cancer. He was the one who taught and introduced magic to me." Shinichi whispered.

One of the committee then gave Shinichi guitar and mic. He started singing.

 _Take a breath_

 _I pull myself together_

 _Just another step till I reach the door_

 _You 'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

 _I wish that I could tell you something_

 _To take it all away_

 _Sometimes I wish I could save you_

 _And there're so many things that I want you to know_

 _I will not give up till it's over_

 _If it takes you forever I want you to know_

 _When I hear your voice_

 _Its drowning in a whisper_

 _It's just skin and bones_

 _There's nothing left to take_

 _And no matter what I do I can not make you feel better_

 _If only I could find the answer_

 _To help me understand_

 _Sometimes I wish I could save you_

 _And there're so many things that I want you to know_

 _I wont give up till it's over_

 _If it takes you forever I want you to know_

 _That if you fall, stumble down_

 _I 'll pick you up off the ground_

 _If you lose faith in you_

 _I 'll give you strength to pull through_

 _Tell me you will not give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

 _Oh you know I 'll be there for you_

 _If only I could find the answer_

 _To take it all away .._

Shinichi's eyes are teary after he had done sing the song. The audience applauded. The MC returned to the stage. "Can you tell us a little about your brother?" asked the MC.

"Kaito, he's a hero to me. He's not only taught me magic, but he also taught me about the meaning of life. He kept his disease a secret from me, I just learned that he had cancer after he was called by God. He always smiled, he always laughed, he never complained. Even though he is unable to survive, he will never admit that he lost. He taught me to never, ever give up."

The audience stood and clapped. As they stood, they looked wipe their tears. _Look, brother, I become the champion..._ When his eyes traced the clapping audience, Shinichi suddenly saw Kaito stood among them, wearing all-white clothes. Kaito smiled proudly and held up his thumbs. Shinichi rubbed his eyes, after he finished rubbing his eyes, Kaito wasn't in the audience. He immediately thought that this must be just his fantasy.

A few years later...

Shinichi has become the most famous magician in Japan and even became Asian champion. He founded magic schools and cancer foundations. He has become a very successful person. Not only in his career, but also in the family. He married a beautiful woman named Haibara and had a very cute son whom he named Kaito.

"Brother, look, thanks to you I can be like this now," Shinichi whispered when he visit Kaito's grave with his family. He stroked the grave's tombstone with his fingers repeatedly.

"You love him so much, isn't it?" Haibara asked.

Shinichi nodded. "I almost can't believe it. It's been 10 years. Been a long time."

"I'm sure he's happy now and always watching you from heaven there, honey. He did not suffer anymore," Haibara said while stroking Shinichi's shoulder intently.

"Yes."

"Dad, I want to be here all day long, but didn't you forget that I had a football match today?" The son's innocent voice, Kaito, came from the car window. Shinichi turned and grinned.

"Sorry son, forgive your absent-minded father."

Kaito Jr just smiled a little. Shinichi and Haibara then walked to where their car was parked. Haibara had arrived in the car first.

When walking toward the car, suddenly Shinichi saw a shoe lying in the grass. He is very familiar with the shoes. He picked it up and turned it around. It's a shoe that Kaito always wear when he was alive. While still checking the shoe, Shinichi felt someone touching his shoulder. With surprise he turned. It's Kaito. He smiled at Shinichi. Shinichi smiled back at his brother.

"Daddy, come on, you're picking up trash?" asked Kaito Jr. Shinichi snapped from his reverie, then quickly ran towards the car. He finally realized, that Kaito had never really left him, he only moved to a different world. He knew, even though Kaito had separated from him, but their love would remain eternal.


End file.
